1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display array substrate and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel structure of a transflective liquid crystal display array substrate and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional pixel structure of a transflective liquid crystal display array substrate. The pixel structure is formed by data lines 100 crisscrossing scan lines 102 and includes a transparent part 104 and a reflective part 106. A backlight provided by a backlight module is transmitted to liquid crystal layers through the transparent part 104, and an outer light source is transmitted back to the liquid crystal layers after being reflected by the reflective part 106.
FIG. 1B illustrates an equivalent circuit of the pixel structure shown in FIG. 1A. The equivalent circuit includes a liquid crystal capacitor CLC, a parasitic capacitor CGD and a storage capacitor CST, in which the storage capacitor CST is usually arranged in the reflective part of the pixel structure and formed by a metal conductive layer coupled to a common electrode voltage overlapping another metal conductive layer coupled to a pixel electrode voltage. The storage capacitor CST interacts with the liquid crystal capacitor CLC during the charge operation of the pixel structure, so as to reduce the voltage drop, i.e. feed-through voltage drop, caused by the parasitic capacitor CGD after the charge operation of the pixel structure.
However, the size of the reflective part limits the capacitance of the storage capacitor CST. Particularly for the liquid crystal display with higher resolution, the area of the pixel structure (or the reflective area) becomes smaller, so the capacitance of the storage capacitor CST accordingly becomes smaller.